A Wolfwood Song Fic
by leonspartnerdude
Summary: Hey Readers this is my first ever song fic and i need to know what you think so Plz read and Review


A Wolfwood Song Fic  
  
Hello Readers This is my first song fic ever I hope you will review it good, bad or in between its doesn't matter to me I just want your input well enough babbling enjoy the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own trigun or any DC Talk songs.  
  
[]-song  
  
Print-story  
  
"Vash" Wolfwood called "you get the one out there ill take this one" he said vash nodded and took off, wolfwood stood up and faced his former teacher.  
  
[This world's a tortured place to be  
  
So many things to torment me.]  
  
Wolfwood opened fire his machine gun blazing as the Mr. Chapel dove behind a barrel and returned fire the wolfwood ducked but not fast enough a bullet tore through his chest.  
  
[And as I stumble down this road it takes a toll]  
  
He gasped as he watched the blood drip down onto the ground he closed his eyes ready to sleep forever and was going down the void when he saw milly in the darkness waiting for him to return.  
  
[These days and nights I turn to you]  
  
He mustered up his will and stuff the pain in a tiny corner of his mine he snapped his eyes open and turned his cross and shot a rocket at the barrel which went up in flames he turned and saw that no one was there he looked around for him thinking " no one is going to help me I must finish it once and for all".  
  
[No human hand can pull me through]  
  
He took a quick shot of whiskey to numb the pain in his chest.  
  
[No cosmic force or magic brew will ever do]  
  
He walked carefully along the alley way then a out the corner of his eye he saw him about to shoot  
  
[Oh, I can see you coming  
  
you're not so far away]  
  
He whipped around and shot his last rocket up at him taking out a chunk of the building and making Mr. chapel fall.  
  
[And I can feel your power surging through the whole of me]  
  
Wolfwood ducked behind a door the battle had been going for three hours and he felt his strength going he needed to end it fast he heard a clip being changed and thought "NOW!!" he shot the two guns out of chapels hands and pushed his gun to his throat.  
  
[God is there and He is watching  
  
He tells me all is well (it's supernatural)  
  
God is there, there's no denying  
  
He's supernatural (it's supernatural)  
  
Supernatural]  
  
He sat in the church on his knees in front of the alter thinking "well I never expected he shoot me one he was beaten well thems the brakes" he smiled and said " well despite my profession I've never sat here and just talked to you looks like I have no choice now well god I wonder what is it like there.  
  
[Beyond this physical terrain  
  
there's an invisible domain]  
  
"But knowing you you've already decided I'm going to hell no ones going to fight for my blooded soul".  
  
[Where angels battle over souls in vast array]  
  
"But lord I don't want go I want to stay here with Millie and vash and even that crabby meryl please lord let me stay with them."  
  
[But down on earth is where I am  
  
No wing to fly, no place to stand]  
  
"I really must be dying" he said putting a cigarette in his mouth "sweet nicotine.I'm talking to a building"  
  
[Here on my knees I am a stranger in this land]  
  
He coughed and said " well this is it unless your going to do your godly intervention and keep me alive but I don't deserve your healing touch many people do horrible things but I just used the children as and excuse to kill i'm so unworthy"  
  
[I need an intervention  
  
a touch of providence  
  
it goes beyond religion  
  
to my very circumstance]  
  
He felt his strength leaving him he closed his eyes and rested against his cross he thought he saw rolling hills and green pastures never stopping he saw people many people walking about they all seemed happy and he thought " if this is hell I think I will be quite happy here"  
  
"Its not hell" said a voice behind him he looked and saw rem saverem standing there with small wings sticking out of her back  
  
"God was watching you redeemed yourself and god gave you a place worthy of your actions"  
  
[God is there and He is watching  
  
He tells me all is well (it's supernatural)  
  
God is there, there's no denying  
  
He's supernatural (it's supernatural)  
  
Supernatural]  
  
"But why I spent all my life killing people and I don't think four hours is enough to make up a lifetime of sin and evil" he said  
  
"No but it took a mighty good person to change but you see you're needed now look down" she pointed to a cloud that opened and showed vash about to get blown up by Knives angel cannon  
  
Wolfwood did the first thing that came to mind "noodle noggin are you Blind it's right next to you use it MORON"  
  
[God is there and He is watching  
  
the signs are everywhere (the signs are everywhere)  
  
God is there, there's no denying  
  
He's supernatural (it's supernatural)]  
  
Vash took wolfwoods cross and started to pull the trigger knives screamed in agony as the bullets to apart his transformed arms he fell to the ground into darkness  
  
[In six days, the universe was made  
  
Supernatural  
  
and from the dead a man was raised  
  
Supernatural  
  
They say He walked across the waves  
  
Supernatural  
  
And I'll believe it to my grave]  
  
Wolfwood nodded with satisfaction and says " there ill he needed was a little push in the right direction he looked back and saw vash picking up knives  
  
"Damn idiot never had any sense well oh well so this is heaven"  
  
"Yes here your filled with the power and love of god"  
  
[But I can see you coming  
  
you're not so far away  
  
and I can feel your power surging through the whole of me]  
  
"I would hope well looks like this is goodbye vash the stampede" he turned and walked into the light with Rem.  
  
[God is there and He is watching  
  
the signs are everywhere (the signs are everywhere)  
  
God is there, there's no denying  
  
He's supernatural (it's supernatural)]  
  
[God is there [God is here, God is there]  
  
Everywhere [my God is everywhere]  
  
God is there [God is here, God is there]  
  
God is there  
  
He's supernatural]  
  
Vash the stampede walked away with knives he looked back and smiled shaking his head as he smiled he waved.  
  
[Some things just can't be explained]  
  
Well what do you think that wasn't bad not for my first songfic but what I really what to know is the good the bad and the ugly.nah I just want to know what you think so plz review thanks later. 


End file.
